Kiss in the Rain
by Kaya Kazaki
Summary: RE-UPDATED! Rain plus Holly plus Atremis equals...what?


**Ta-da! I found a picture that was something like this and I couldn't resist writing a story behind it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, it all belong to...um, the author...:D**

"Come on Foaly, please!" Holly begged the centaur, putting on her best puppy-face.

"I can say that I'm going up for my ritual, come on please" she begged.

"We already have a record of you going up to the Surface for a ritual five weeks ago" Foaly said, regretting it immediately at her crestfallen face. Foaly sighed and walked over to one of the big plasma screen computers and pressed a few buttons and turned around with an innocent face on that wouldn't fool anybody.

"Hmm, it seems that your last record of the ritual has been completely erased from my files" he said in a mock confused voice. He was one of the few People that knew about Holly and Artemis's kiss when they went to get the lemur.

"Oh, you're the _best_ Foaly!" she yelled running out of his…office…thingy.

Holly caught the first pod to the Surface. It had been weeks since she had last been to the surface, and months since she had seen Artemis. She put on her new Hummingbird Wings and took to the sky.

She noticed the sky was very dark. It was going to rain.

Holly smiled to herself. She couldn't _remember_ the last time she had been in the rain. After a few hours, Holly was approaching Fowl Manor.

Artemis allowed himself a small smile. It was raining out. It didn't happen that often and when it did, it didn't last very long.

"Butler" he called to his body guard who was at the moment preparing dinner, "I'm going out" he stood up and grabbed his coat and an umbrella.

"Alright but don't be too long or you will catch a cold" he called back. Artemis smirked.

"Alright, _mom"_ he muttered under his breath. He stepped out the side door and into the wrap-around porch. He inhaled deeply. Ever since he was little, he loved the smell of spring rains. He opened his umbrella and stepped out into the drizzle.

Holly circled the grounds, peeking in windows before she found Butler.

"Hey Butler" she called, materializing to his left.

"Holy-!" he cried almost dropping the bag of salmon in his hands as he reached for his gun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's just me Butler. I came to ask you if you knew where Artemis is" Holly said, holding up her hands defensively. He sighed smiling slightly as he picked up the bag again.

"He went outside on the porch" he said, his eyes twinkling when he looked at her. He was the only one besides Foaly and Mulch that knew about their kiss.

"Thanks, later!" she said and shielded, leaving only a faint haze in the air behind.

Artemis had walked out onto the lush green grass and stared up at the pale full moon. He touched his one odd eye. Holly's eye. He thought about the adventures he had with the People and chuckled when he remembered when she punched him when he was 12.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a spot in the rain where it seemed to fall over an obstruction, but there was only a haze.

"Long time, no see, Captain Short" he smirked as he heard a small sigh.

"Alright, you caught me" she switched off her shield. She stepped up beside him and stared at the moon too.

"Shouldn't you be off doing a Ritual or something?" he asked "it _is _the full moon" she looked a little hurt when she said back, "I would rather be here" she slipped her hand into his. His eyes widened and he looked down at her, a look of surprise on his face. She was blushing slightly but stood her ground.

They stood there for several minutes, hand-in-hand, in silence. For no words needed to be said, before Artemis broke the peaceful silence.

"Butler will come out looking for me soon" he said pulling his hand out of hers and turning to look at her.

"Oh, right, I'll see ya 'round Artemis" she said and shielded once more. He heard the miniscule hum of her wings as they started up.

He smiled and closed his eyes. He was just about to head back inside when invisible lips pressed against his.

His eyes shot open and he saw a faint haze directly in front of him. He smiled lightly and pressed against them, deepening the kiss. After several seconds, they pulled away. She lifted into the air with a laugh.

"Bye Arty" she giggled again.

"Bye…Holly" he said as he touched his lips.


End file.
